Chick Flick
by Amz KKearney
Summary: JONAS-Everyone's life is a chick flick.It took a sick day, one movie and a few words of wisedom for Macy Misa to figure that out. Ons-shot. Macy/Nick


_So I was watching this chick flick one day and was like 'People say life isn't a chick flick but what if it is we just didn't know?'_

_And thus this thing came about...I think it's been ready for about two weeks I've just been way too lazy to post it_

* * *

The Lucas brothers sat at their usual lunch table waiting for the girls. Tim Davis passed the table and Nick glared at him harshly.

A little over a month and a half ago, Nick realised that he had more than a friendship love for his best friend Macy. He had put off asking her out because he had a habit of falling too hard too fast. He had finally built up the courage to tell her his true feelings toward her but found out that Tim Davis had beat him to the punch line and asked her out. A week or two later they were dating. He still remembers when he found out.

~_Flashback_~

_Nick sat in his room at his desk finishing up so homework. He heard arguing from downstairs._

"_He's going to find out eventually. We might as well tell him." Joe said._

"_But if we do he'll be crushed. She's the only girl he had taken things slow with. He didn't rush it." Stella argued back._

"_He's going to see them in school and find out that way. Not to mention if he figures out that we knew and didn't tell him, he won't be the least bit happy with us." Kevin said._

_There was silence, so Nick shrugged it off._

_He heard footsteps getting closer and whispering._

"_You two tell him. He's your brother." _

"_But you're the girl. You know how to deliver bad news." _

_He sighed and turned to the top of the stairs._

"_Will someone just tell me." he said starting to get annoyed. Joe and Kevin pushed Stella forward and she sighed. She crossed the room and sat down on his desk._

"_Um, Nick, I don't know how to break this to you but em, Macy and Tim are…" she looked down at her hands nervously, "dating."_

~_End of Flashback_~

It was at that moment when the word left her lips, that Nick experienced proper and true heartbreak. He felt everything part of his heart clench up and shatter. He thought it was painful to hear but when he saw them holding hands the next day, pain filled every muscle in his body. He ached all over. He thought maybe he would get over Macy and try and find the next girl to steal his heart. But a month later at that pain and ache is still very much fresh.

Joe put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Dude, leave it go. I know it hurts but don't worry they'll break up eventually."

"Yeah because Macy realised how amazing you really are for her instead of that meat head." Kevin added.

"Look as long as Macy's happy, that's all I care about" he sighed. He tried to smile to than his brothers for their attempts to cheer him up but nothing could cheer him up. He was too broken and lost. But on the bright side the band was getting great hits from his pain.

They spotted Stella walking down the hall with her phone glued to her ear.

"That bad? Wait aren't you at home alone?" she said taking a seat, "Do you want me to come over? I don't mind…fine I'll explain to them and pick it up. Bye, feel better. I'll call over with your stuff." She sighed hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay Stella?"

"Macy's at home sick. Like really sick. She has some bad flu bug or something. And the worst thing is there's no one taking care of her. Her mom had to go on a really important business trip. She tried to get out of it but Macy wasn't having any of it, and you know how stubborn Macy is." She explained frowning.

"But what if something bad happens to her? Like she gets worse, falls down the stairs because of someone calling to the door. Or someone breaks into her house." Nick panicked.

"I know, I don't feel right without anyone there with her."

"Nick don't you have the rest of the day off because of something?"

"Yeah…" he didn't understand first but soon caught on. "I could go take care of her. At least then we won't be worried sick about something happening to her."

"And you can totally show her that you'd be the much better boyfriend that Tim." Kevin said spitting out his name.

Stella fished around her bag and pulled out a key.

"Here's her spare key so you don't wake her up and make her go downstairs to open the door."

Nick nodded and stood up.

"I'll head over now. I only have creative writing next."

"Still don't know why you applied for that class." Joe called after him.

"Easy A." Nick called back as he raced down the hallway.

"He does know where Macy lives right?" Stella asked pointing in the direction he took.

They looked down the hallway to see him running back up. He opened his mouth to speak but Stella was able to answer him without him even talking.

"Down the road from the thrift store. Number 8." He nodded and set off down the hallway again.

Tim walked past the table winking at Stella as he went by.

"I wish Macy would hurry up and dump that creep for Nick." She said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Us too."

Macy lay in bed snuggled up under her covers. She had a box of tissues on the bedside locker and two box worth of tissues scattered around her bedroom floor. Her head was throbbing. Her throat dry and itchy. Her nose blocked. Her eye lids felt heavy and she eventually feel into a much needed slumber. She had been up all night coughing. She then had spent the best part of an hour and forty –five minutes getting her mom to go on that business trip.

She fell asleep unaware that one third of her favourite band, her best friend was letting himself in the front door quietly. He quietly made his way into the kitchen with the bag of groceries he brought over for her.

He had brought over three dvds, cough medicine, some inhaler to clear her blocked nose and some chicken soup.

He carefully heated up the soup, poured it into a bowl and made his way upstairs to Macy's room.

He stood in her bedroom doorway looking at how peaceful she looked when she slept. Her cheeks had a slight tint of red in them and her mouth pulled up at the corners.

Nick carefully made his way over to her bed and placed the bowl of soup on her bedside locker. He gently shook her awake.

"Macy, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked a little confused,

"Nick? "She said in a tired tone.

"Hey sicko, how you feeling?" she smiled when she realised it really was her best friend coming to check up on her. She sat up carefully to avoid getting head rush,

"Much better now." She smiled. She got a glimpse of the time and turned back to him, "Shouldn't you really be in class at the moment?"

"Well my best friend is extremely sick and in need of cheering up, to me that sounds more important to that a silly grade."

"Aw, what did I do to deserve a best friend like you." she said hugging him.

"No idea, now for I have soup for you to eat because I doubt you've eaten all day. And for entertainment I brought a few dvds for you."

"Nick Lucas, you are THE greatest best friend ever!" she smiled as she took the spoon and bowl he handed to her. She took a spoonful of his soup. "And the best chef." She added with a weak smile.

He could only laugh at her.

"No serious, Tim tried to make me dinner once and let's just say I never want to have food poisoning again. But you feel free to make me food at anytime." She smiled.

Nick felt a surge of jealously pass through him at the mention of Tim's name but he felt glad that she preferred his cooking to Tim's.

Nick had brought a chick flick and the Mighty Ducks trilogy because he knew they were her favourite movies.

"So patient Macy, which film do you want to watch?"

Macy looked at the selection and shrugged.

"Don't care." She coughed. He pick one up at random and put it in the DVD player. It turned out to be the chick flick.

_Typical, the one I didn't really want to watch,_ he thought to himself.

During the movie Macy began to shiver a little.

"You alright Mace?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the screen, she really did like this movie.

"Just a bit cold."

Nick was unsure what came over him but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She put her head on his shoulder and he felt his heart flutter a little. He couldn't help but feel that the way her head fit on his shoulder was perfect.

He glanced down at her and saw her face was slightly flushed. Nick placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. It was as if he put his hand down on a stove.

"Mace, you're burning up." He said but all he got as a reply was a laugh. "What?"

"You know if Joe was here, he'd totally burst out into song." Nick couldn't help but laugh, something he did with only Macy. She was the only one who could make him smile a genuine smile or laugh. She had the power everyone else failed to have.

"You're right. That's a total Joe thing to do." He said giving her some medicine he brought up with him.

They continued to watch the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. Once the credits began Macy sighed.

"Why can't life be like a chick flick? It seems so perfect."

"You want life to be like that? Where, the girl gets feelings for some guy who isn't good enough for her, only for her to find out that the perfect guy for her, who loves her and cares for her more than anything, was right in front of her the whole time but she was too oblivious too notice. Now to me that doesn't seem like a perfect life, especially for the guy. He has to sit by and watch the girl he's in love with make the wrong choice and let her break his heart along with her own, in any case I say he's the real hero of the movie."

Nick would never admit it but he was frightened by the way his life was so similar to a chick flick. It was as if he was the right guy in movie because he's leaving her break his and her own heart by going out with Tim. It also annoyed him that Macy was so oblivious to the fact Nick was undeniably in love with her. But even if she was breaking his heart, she was happy and that was the only thing he cared about. He care so much about her happiness he was going to have to accept the fact life doesn't turn out like a fairytale or a chick flick or everyone.

He stood up to put on another movie. When he sat next to her she snuggled into him coughing.

"What? I'm sick and cold." She defended herself as he threw her a questioning look.

He just shook his head at her but inside he was over the moon he got another excuse to hold her in his arm.

Not even half way through the movie, Nick heard the sick brunettes breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep. When the movie finished he didn't want to movie in case he woke her and it obvious she really needed the sleep. He took the chance to look at her room. He'd never been in there before and she was his…the band's number one fan so he was curious as to if there were posters of him and his brothers hanging on the wall. But to his surprise there wasn't. Not even one or the mosaic she had created five months previous. Instead she had posters of people like Elvis Presley and Costello, Bon Jovi, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flats, Simple Plan etc. Her music styled varied a great amount.

It was then he noticed the one picture of him and his brothers in the room. On her nightstand she had two photo frames. One held three pictures of all the gang at her last birthday when they threw her a surprise party at the firehouse. It was taken just after Macy blew out the candles, and they started a cake fight. They were all covered in cake while it was all broken up in front of them. Another was of them playing her a song. The final was one of them all dancing to the Macarena. Nick remembered how light Macy was on her feet when they slow danced together. He was amazed that she didn't once step on his feet and that she moved gracefully.

The second was a blue, green, red and white frame that had '_Best Friends_' written across the top. In the frame was a photo of him and Macy one day in the park. She had jumped on his back and the wind was blowing her hair mad. They were both laughing and celebrating. They had just beat Kevin and Frankie in a piggyback race. To him the picture made them looked happy together.

He was brought out of his memories by the door bell. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around Macy and slipped slowly from under her head, being careful not to wake her. Before he left he pulled another blanket over her just in case she got cold. He then made his way quietly down the stairs.

Nick opened the door to come face to face with a person he did not want to see.

"Uh, hey Lucas?" they said confused.

"Hi." Nick tried to force a smile on his face but the reality of it was his stomach was churning at the sight of the visitor.

"Where's Macy and why are you here?"

Talk about straight to the point and being polite, Nick thought.

"She's asleep. And she was home alone so I came over to make sure nothing bad happened to her." he explained.

"Cool. Well just let her-" the visitor was cut off by a voice on the stairs.

"Nick? Who are you talking to?" Macy appeared half way down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her. Once at the bottom she saw who it was and looked at them confused.

"Hi Tim. What you doing here?" she ended on a sneeze.

"Hey babe, I was just coming by to see how you were." The obnoxious fool walked right past the rock star.

"I was terrible this morning but much better since Nick came by to take care of me." she sniffed and smiled at Nick, who put his head down to avoid them seeing the blush that was most definitely growing in his cheeks.

"Cool. Well thanks man but I'm sure I can take it from here." Tim said while throwing an arm around Macy's shoulders.

Nick simply nodded and picked up his bag, that he left by the door. He waved bye but just remembered something.

"Oh there's more soup in the kitchen in case you're hungry."

"Yum," Macy laughed walking away from her boyfriend to hug her best friend. "Thanks for everything Nick."

"Feel better." he hugged her back and with one wave he left for his house.

Macy closed the door and faced her boyfriend who walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So how sick are you?" he asked flicking on the television.

"Well Nick said I'm running a high temperature and I'm all choked up." He said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm not so sure I like you spending so much time with Lucas." He said putting his legs up on the coffee table.

"His name is Nick and why not?" she said offended that he didn't like her spending time with her best friend. She had no objection to him hanging out with his friends when she wasn't too happy about them.

"I don't know. It's just something the way he looks at you. I don't trust him or his brothers. Anyway do you want some soup or something?"

She was mid-yawn when he asked so she shook her throbbing head.

"Okay, are you cold?" he said holding out his arms. She leaned into them. Macy didn't know what it was but being held by Tim wasn't like the way she felt when Nick held her earlier. But never the less she still fell asleep.

Nick walked in the door of the firehouse and leaned up against the door. Why did being the right guy for his leading lady hurt so much? Why did his chest feel like it was ready to explode? It couldn't have been from the trip home since he took the car. He knew it was his heart breaking. He sighed.

"Did you show her you were better than Davis?" Joe asked, venom filling his voice as he spat the name out.

"Don't think so. It was going great 'til the bubblebrain showed up. Can I not talk about it?" He sighed putting his keys away.

"Ugh, he flirts with girls all day and then goes home and pretends he loves her so much." Joe said in disgust sitting down on the kitchen island.

"So how sick is Mace?" Kevin asked putting a can of diet coke in front of Nick as he plopped down next to Joe.

"Thanks. She got a fever and a high at that. She can't stop coughing or sneezing and her head's throbbing."

"Ouch. Poor Macy."

"I'm going upstairs for a while." He said standing up and walking to the stairs.

Once Nick was upstairs Kevin and Joe let out a sympathetic sigh.

"I feel bad for him." Kevin said looking after where his lovesick broken brother disappeared too.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do. We can't force Macy into loving him."

"I know but I still feel like we're useless. We can't help him, all we can do is try and cheer him up each time he sees her with Tim." Kevin argued.

"Maybe Macy will have a stroke of reality and see that Nick's the one for her." Joe sighed. He heard Nick playing the guitar.

"Even if he's writing awesome number one songs, I hope she realizes soon."

Macy dreamt about how her life would be if it were a chick flick. She wondered who her wrong and right guy would be. It was then she heard someone speak. She didn't know where it came from but it was like there was an over voice being used in her dream. She heard what they were saying before but she couldn't quite remember where.

"_You want life to be like that? Where, the girl gets feelings for some guy who isn't good enough for her, only for her to find out that the perfect guy for her, who loves her and cares for her more than anything, was right in front of her the whole time but she was too oblivious too notice. Now to me that doesn't seem like a perfect life, especially for the guy. He has to sit by and watch the girl he's in love with make the wrong choice and let her break his heart along with her own, in any case I say he's the real hero of the movie." _

The image of Nic flashed up and her mind was flooded of memories.

Happy times.

Sad times.

Angry times.

Painful time

Hard times.

Stressful times.

One face stood out from the rest with each memory that came to play. It was one that was prominent in each. Always there when she needed someone and whenever she didn't.

It was Nick.

He was there last month when she lost her cup match and she was upset and needed someone's shoulder to cry on. He was there today, she didn't need him but he still came because he cared about her.

She woke up and realisation hit her. Earlier she wished for a chick flick life but it was a wasted wish. She was living one already. She was the oblivious lead girl. Tim was her wrong guy. Nick, he was her guy. The real hero of this movie because like he said even though she was breaking his heart and not know it, he sat by and watched her be happy. He allowed his heart to be broken. She thought she loved Tim but there was no way she could if her heart truly belonged to Nick, but she just didn't know it.

Nick sat in his room strumming is guitar. He started singing his newest song.

"_There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with but it's cool, we're just friends. We walk the halls at school we know it's casual. It's cool it's just I don't wanna lead you on the truth is I've grown fond. Everyone knows it's mean to be just you and me falling in love."_ He sighed putting down his guitar not feeling like wallowing in self pity.

He flung himself on his bed and just lay there.

A few minutes later he heard a voice the stairs.

"Nick?" he looked up at his brother. "Didn't you say Macy's really sick?"

He just nodded his head and shot his brother a questioning look.

"Then why is she in our living room talking to Joe?"

"She's WHAT!" Nick shot straight up off his bed and down the firepole. And just like Kevin had said there sat the sick Macy Misa talking to Joe with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Macy? What are you doing here? You should be at home asleep and getting better."

"Well I had to talk to you."

"It couldn't wait until I came over tomorrow?" he asked sitting across from her.

She shook her head.

"It's kinda important."

They didn't notice Kevin and Joe slip upstairs to give them privacy. Wait this is Joe and Kevin we're talking about. They went upstairs and looked down from the firepole hole.

"What on earth could be so important that you'd risk your health? I swear sometimes I-" he was cut off by Macy's lips on his own.

"…don't get you" he said once she pulled way. He shook it off and looked at her confused. "Uh...Macy...I…wait what was that?"

"That was the scene of the chick flick where the oblivious girl realizes that her perfect love was always in front of her. When you left today, I fell asleep and I suppose what you said sunk in. all I could see in my memories was you. You were always there whether I needed you or not, and that is much more than Tim has done for me. And I knew Tim wasn't the guy I was supposed to fall in love with, especially when I woke up to find a note on my coffee table saying, you had to go to a big fight down at Quick Stop. So I guess what I'm saying is I love you Nick Lucas."

The next thing she knew Nick had captured her lips when they pulled away. he smiled at her.

"Okay so it was important." She laughed and kissed him again.

As for the credits in their movie, they both spent the week in bed sick. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas decided to house Macy for the week since her mum was away. It was their own unique ending.

* * *

_The ending sucked a bit so I'm sorry for that_

_but bleh!It's good enough for me!_

_So d'ya like it? Agree with me? Disagree with me? Feel like I should belong in an asylum?_

_Review please :P :)_


End file.
